Влияние и адаптации произведений Толкина
thumb|Толкин в 1916 году Произведения Джона Р. Р. Толкина имели значительное влияние на массовую культуру XX века. Они были неоднократно адаптированы для кино, мультипликации, аудиопьес, театральной сцены, компьютерных игр. По ним созданы концептуальные альбомы, иллюстрации, комиксы. В литературе было создано большое количество подражаний книгам Толкина, их продолжений или антитез. Сам Рональд относился к этому в целом положительно. В одном из писем издателю Милтону Уолдмену Толкин отмечалJ.R.R. Tolkien’s Quotes: Inspirations for Middle-earth: Экранизации Вопрос о возможной экранизации произведений Толкина поднимался с конца 50-х годов. Сам писатель большого интереса к возможной экранизации не проявлял, но и не возражал. Первым проектом был сценарий Мортона Циммермана в 1957 году, который Джон отверг, так как, по его мнению, в нём было слишком много мистики. В частности, Гэндальф был представлен могущественным волшебником, который владеет гипнозом и телекинезом. Некоторые из проектов были откровенно экзотическими. Например, члены рок-группы The Beatles, которым понравился «Властелин Колец», хотели сделать музыкальный фильм по книге и сняться в нём сами. Пол Маккартни должен был сыграть роль Фродо, Ринго Старр — Сэма, Джордж Харрисон — Гэндальфа, а Джон Леннон — Голлума. Толкин был в шоке от такой идеиBeatles plan for Rings film — CNN, March 28, 2002. В 1968 году писатель продал права на экранизацию «Хоббита» и «Властелина Колец» кинокомпании United Artists за 104 тысячи фунтов стерлинговThree Rings for Hollywood: Scripts for The Lord of the Rings by Zimmerman, Boorman, and BeagleGuardian. 'Unworldly' Tolkien’s ring of gold. Студия должна была произвести два фильма. Режиссёр Джон Бурмен и продюсер Сол Зэнц написали сценарий для игрового фильма по «Властелину», который имел ряд отступлений от оригинала (так, женой Арагорна должна была стать Эовин, а не Арвен). Бурмен и Зейнц консультировались с Толкином в процессе создания, но писатель умер в 1973 году, прежде чем сценарий был окончен. После смерти автора и смены руководства United Artists, которую в этот период купил концерн Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, боссы студии потеряли интерес к «Властелину Колец» и «Хоббиту». Бурмен использовал свои наработки для создания фэнтези-фильма «Экскалибур» по мотивам эпоса о короле Артуре Пендрагоне (легенды о котором отразились и во «Властелине Колец») . Анимационные фильмы Хоббит (1964) Самая первая экранизация книг Толкина, созданная ещё при его жизни. Низкобюджетный короткометражный мультфильм хронометражем примерно в 12 минут, представляющий собой очень краткий и изменённый (например, были вырезаны все гномы, кроме Торина, добавлена принцесса, а Смауг был убит Аркенстоном) пересказ книги. Хоббит (Рэнкин/Бэсс, 1977) В 1976 году срок действия лицензии, приобретенной United Artists, истёк, а фильм так и не был снят. Саул Зейнц, давно интересовавшийся творчеством Толкина и знакомый с самим Рональдом, приобрёл права на экранизацию. Более того: он выкупил у сыновей Толкина все права на персонажей, названия, символику и любые последующие адаптации «Властелина колец» и «Хоббита», заплатив за это 16 миллионов долларов. На настоящий момент компания Зейнца Tolkien Enterprises стоит за всеми официальными экранизациями «Хоббита» и «Властелина Колец». «Хоббит» Рэнкина и Бэсса — точная экранизация, рассчитанная на детей. Убедившись в неудаче попыток снять игровой фильм, Саул обратился к анимации. В 1977 режиссёры-мультипликаторы Артур Рэнкин и Жюль Бэсс сняли по его заказу анимационный фильм-сказку «Хоббит». Мультфильм был ориентирован на детскую аудиторию, достаточно близко следовал тексту книги и имел некоторый успех. Например, в 1978 году он номинировался на премию «Хьюго» за лучшую постановку. В кинопрокат «Хоббит» не поступал, а был снят специально для телевидения. Властелин колец (Бакши, 1978) Для «Властелина Колец» требовался более взрослый фильм. Зейнц заключил контракт с известным режиссёром-мультипликатором Ральфом Бакши. Бакши был новатором в анимации, снимавшим нестандартные и часто противоречивые фильмы, становившиеся чаще «андеграундом», чем блокбастерами. Его визитной карточкой было использование ротоскопирования: технологии, при которой персонажи рисуются поверх отснятых заранее на плёнку живых актёров. Это позволяет добиться максимальной реалистичности фигур и движений. Бакши планировал разбить сценарий на две части и снять два фильма. В первый должны были войти события «Братства Кольца» и первой половины «Двух Башен» — до битвы в Хельмовом ущелье. Сценарий Бакши был достаточно близок к книге, но также имел отличия: в нём отсутствовал Том Бомбадил, Глорфиндель был заменен Леголасом, и т. п. United Artists также принимали участие в этом проекте. «Властелин Колец» Бакши оказался слишком экспериментальным и «неотшлифованным» для публики. (На кадре — похороны Боромира) Фильм Бакши оказался фантастически дорогим по тем временам: на него ушло 8 миллионов долларов США. Производство затянулось, бюджет намного превысил смету, и продюсеры вынудили режиссёра выпустить фильм в 1978 году в том виде, в каком он был готовСергей Нергаш. «Дж. Р. Р. Толкин. Экранизации». Работа над экранизацией в этот момент была завершена не полностью, и в позднейших интервью Бакши обвинял студию в спешке и неграмотном подходе к съёмкам и продвижению фильма. При качественной анимации главных героев и тщательной прорисовке задних планов, «Властелин Колец» 1978 года имел множество недоделок, в том числе и в видеоряде. Многие сцены, в особенности сцены сражений и планов с большим количеством людей, представляли собой наспех раскрашенные съёмки живой массовки. Кроме того, по меркам мультипликации 70-х, рассчитанной на детскую аудиторию, фильм Бакши был мрачным, кровавым и сложным для восприятия основной аудиторией: детьми. Свою роль сыграла и непривычная для кино того времени разбивка на два фильма, в результате чего концовка не была показана. «Властелин Колец» собрал неудовлетворительную сумму в прокате, хотя бюджет фильма и окупился. Но из-за низких сборов и высоких творческих амбиций Бакши руководители студии остались недовольны и не выделили денег на съёмки второго фильма. Некоторые идеи для продолжения вошли впоследствии в следующий фильм Ральфа, «Огонь и лёд»Репортаж с горы Ородруин: Экранизации и другие воплощения книг Толкина. Борис Невский, журнал «Мир Фантастики». «Возвращение короля» Рэнкина и Бэсса по стилю не отличалось от их же «Хоббита» Возвращение короля (Рэнкин/Бэсс, 1980) В поисках возможности «завершить» серию фильмов, Саул Заенц снова обратился к Рэнкину и Бэссу, менее склонным к дорогостоящим экспериментам. Пара режиссёров сняла музыкальный мультфильм «Возвращение Короля», представляющий собой вольную экранизацию третьего тома «Властелина Колец». Этот фильм содержал наибольшее число отступлений от оригинала из всех официальных экранизаций. Содержание первых двух книг было рассказано в кратком вступительном ролике, а действие начиналось с того момента, как раненный Фродо оказывался в руках орков. Главным героем мультфильма выступил Сэм, принявший на себя основную часть действия. Фильм примечателен ярким саундтреком и большим количеством песен, которые поют персонажи или закадровый голос. Стилистика анимации «Возвращения» в точности совпадала со снятым ими же ранее «Хоббитом». Фильм был снова рассчитан на телевидение и не имел успеха, во многом из-за необычного сценария. Кинотрилогии Питера Джексона «Властелин колец» Проект экранизации Толкина был заморожен на десятилетия, а некоторые начали поговаривать, будто его невозможно экранизировать в принципе. В 1997 году Заенц снова активизировал поиски студии, которая бы воплотила его мечту. Сперва он заключил договор с компанией Miramax Films, известной компьютерной анимацией, планируя сделать мультипликационный фильм по «Властелину Колец»JRR Tolkien’s heirs sue for share of the Ring movies' £3bn profits. Но в итоге права были переданы компании New Line Cinema. В режиссёрское кресло сел Питер Джексон, ранее известный больше по фильмам ужасов. Студия запланировала снять три полнометражных фильма с живыми актёрами. Сценарий, написанный Фрэнсис Уолш при участии самого Джексона, сильно напоминал сценарий Бакши: в нём отсутствовал Том Бомбадил, Глорфиндель был заменён на Арвен, добавлены некоторые сцены, которых не было в книге. Кроме того, появились сцена с лже-гибелью Арагорна, по-другому рассказана история встречи хоббитов и энтов, отсутствуют сцены из главы «Неурядицы в Шире». Характер Фродо сделан более пассивным и мирным. В основном же сценарий Уолш следует сюжету книги. Съёмки проводились в Новой Зеландии, где природу сочли похожей на Средиземье, место действия книг. На роль Фродо был приглашён Элайджа Вуд. Гэндальфа сыграл Иэн Маккеллен, Арагорна — Вигго Мортенсен, Сарумана — Кристофер Ли. Саундтрек был создан обладателем «Оскара» Говардом Шором, а песня в заключительных титрах записана ирландской певицей Энией. Фильм использовал большое количество дорогостоящей компьютерной графики. Были сняты три фильма: «Братство Кольца» (2001), «Две крепости» (2002) и «Возвращение Короля» (2003). Успех кинотрилогии был колоссальным. Сборы от проката трёх фильмов по всему миру составили суммарно порядка трёх миллиардов долларов. Все три фильма получили большое число премий, в том числе суммарно семнадцать премий «Оскар». Первый фильм получил четыре «Оскара», второй — два, а третий — одиннадцать, в том числе и главную награду за лучший фильм года. Фильмы также завоевали награды «Золотой Глобус», «Сатурн», MTV Movie Awards и BAFTA. Обозреватели считают эту экранизацию самой удачной. Многие из них также говорят о том, что трилогия Джексона подняла популярность как самих книг, так и фильмов в жанре фэнтезиLord of the Gold Ring — Boston Globe, 2003. «Хоббит» 21 марта 2011 года началась экранизация повести «Хоббит, или Туда и обратно». Изначально режиссёром был назначен Гильермо дель Торо, а Питер Джексон пересел в кресло продюсера. Однако в июне 2010 года дель Торо выбыл из проекта, и режиссёром стал сам Джексон. Первый фильм – «Хоббит: Нежданное путешествие» – вышел в прокат 14 декабря 2012 года, собрав кассу более миллиарда долларов. Вторая часть «Хоббит: Пустошь Смауга» вышла 13 декабря 2013 года, третья часть, «Хоббит: Битва пяти воинств» – 10 декабря 2014 года. Общие сборы новой трилогии составили чуть менее трёх миллиардов долларов, а вот номинаций на Оскар им дали всего 7 суммарно. Ввиду довольно небольшого объёма книги для трёх фильмов там не хватало наполнения, благодаря чему в фильмах появилось несколько сюжетных ходов, в книгах не присутствующих. Самый яркий пример – «любовный треугольник» эльфа Леголаса, эльфийки Тауриэль и гнома Кили, которому уделили немало экранного времени. Есть мнение, что прообразом стала история любви человека Берена и эльфийки Лутиэн, являющаяся частью сюжета «Сильмариллиона». Через некоторое время после выхода последнего фильма в сети появился сжатый вариант «Хоббита» – фанат серии вырезал из трёх фильмов лишние на его/её взгляд паузы и добавленные сюжетные линии. В результате длительность фильма составила около четырёх часов, а фокус действия переместился на Бильбо, как это и было в книге-оригинале . Любительские и неканонические фильмы В СССР в 1985 году был снят фильм-спектакль «Приключения хоббита» (полное название «Сказочное путешествие мистера Бильбо Беггинса, хоббита, через Дикий край, Чёрный лес, за Туманные горы туда и обратно») по мотивам повести «Хоббит, или Туда и обратно». Роль Бильбо Бэггинса в нём сыграл Михаил Данилов, Голлума — Игорь Дмитриев, Гэндальфа — Иван Краско, а текст от автора читал Зиновий ГердтСказочное путешествие мистера Бильбо Беггинса Хоббита (1985) — Хоббит — информация о фильме — советские фильмы — Кино-Театр. РУ. Помимо телеспектакля, в СССР в перестроечные и пост-перестроечные годы энтузиастами предпринимались неоднократные попытки экранизации Толкина. При этом производители этих фильмов были никак не связаны с правообладателями и не приобретали прав на съёмки. Часто их произведения не имели коммерческого успеха и не были рассчитаны на него. В 1991 в СССР компанией «Аргус» были начаты съёмки мультфильма «Сокровища под Горой» по «Хоббиту», с Николаем Караченцовым в роли Гэндальфа. От фильма сохранилось только вступление, съёмки не были закончены«Сокровища под Горой» на сайте YouTube. В 1998 году на Украине был снят телесериал «Кольца Всевластия», по очень отдалённым мотивам «Властелина Колец». От оригинала в сериале остались только некоторые сюжетные линии и отдельные имена. В роли Басаргуна (аналог Голлума в сценарии) снялся известный актёр Рафаэль КотанджянСайт «РусКино». Кольца всевластия. C 2003 года в России студия ТТТ приступила к съёмкам мультфильмов по произведениям Дж. Р. Р. Толкина. Были созданы мультфильмы «Мистер Блисс» (32 мин.) 2004 год, «Кот» (2 мин. 24 сек.) 2005 год, «Олифаунт» (2 мин. 05 сек.) 2006 год, «Фаститокалон» (4 мин. 56 сек.) 2006 год, «Фириэль» (7 мин. 43 сек.) 2007 год. В 2007 году был снят пилот (1 мин.) к масштабному проекту «Письма Рождественского Деда», который должен был, как и «Мистер Блисс» создаваться по оригинальным рисункам Толкина, однако пока этот проект заморожен по финансовым причинам. «Мистер Блисс» был показан с успехом в 2004—2005 годах на фестивалях «Звёздный мост» в Харькове, Украина, БТС-4 в Санкт-Петербурге, был проведён показ мультфильма для участников Оксфордского Толкиновского общества. Кроме того, при показе на фестивале RingСon в Германии (вне конкурса), мультфильм заслужил похвальные отзывы от Алана Ли, известного иллюстратора Толкина и одного из художников Джексоновской трилогии. Мультфильм «Олифаунт» на RingCon-2006 занял 2-е место и удостоился похвал Теда Нэсмита. Фильмография *«Хоббит» (1977) *«Властелин Колец» (1978) *«Возвращение Короля» (1980) *«Приключения хоббита» (1984) (фильм-спектакль) *«Братство Кольца» (2001) *«Две крепости» (2002) *«Возвращение Короля» (2003) *«Мистер Блисс» (2004) *«Кот» (2005) *«Олифаунт» (2006) *«Фаститокалон» (2006) *«Фириэль» (2007) *«Письма Рождественского Деда» (2007) *«Охота на Голлума» (2009) *«Рождение надежды» (2009) *«Хоббит: Нежданное путешествие» (2012) *«Хоббит: Пустошь Смауга» (2013) *«Хоббит: Битва пяти воинств» (2014) Пародийные фильмы По мере выхода фильмов кинотрилогии Питера Джексона в России также выходили они же, но пародийно деконструированные переводом Гоблина (Дмитрия Пучкова). Фильмы назывались: «Братва и кольцо», «Две сорванные башни», «Возвращение бомжа». В 2002—2004 годах выходила пародийная трилогия «Суета вокруг колец», снятая Наталией Полянской. Помимо кинотрилогии Питера Джексона фильмы пародировали и саму книгу «Властелин колец» Толкина, обыгрывая также различия между экранизацией и литературным источником. 13 ноября 2002 года состоялась премьера эпизода сериала «South Park» «Возвращение братства кольца в две башни», пародирующего фильм Джексона. Иллюстрации Первые иллюстрации к книгам Толкина нарисовал сам Толкин, который обладал некоторыми художественными талантами. Первое издание «Хоббита» было в обложке, нарисованной автором. «Властелин Колец» был также издан в его оформлении. Одним из первых иллюстраторов книг Толкина стала Паулина Бейнс, его старая знакомая и давняя поклонница. Паулина также рисовала карты Средиземья по описаниям Толкина. Кроме того, кисти Бейнс принадлежат и обложки «Хроник Нарнии» Клайва С. Льюиса. Королева Дании Маргарет, поклонница Толкина, нарисовала иллюстрации для издания «Властелина Колец» в своей стране. Возможно, наиболее известными в свое время иллюстраторами Толкина были братья Тим и Грег Хильдебрандты. Их подарочные календари, обложки и иллюстрации насчитывают более сотни работ по «Властелину Колец» и «Хоббиту». Рисунки братьев отличались сказочностью и некоторой намеренной утрированностью. Даррелл Свит был ещё одним автором календарей по Толкину. Хильдебрандты и Свит также рисовали иллюстрации к циклу «Шаннара» Терри Брукса. Уже после смерти Толкина иллюстрациями его книг прославились Тед Нэсмит, Донато Джанкола, Алан Ли, Джон Хоу. Двое последних также принимали участие в оформлении декораций к кинотрилогии «Властелин Колец». Антон Ломаев в 2002 году получил премию «Странник» за свои иллюстрации книг Толкина. Пьесы «Властелин Колец» неоднократно был поставлен на сцене театра. Все постановки осуществлялись при поддержке Саула Зейнца и Tolkien Enterprises. Блэйк Боуден в 2003 году в Цинциннати, США, поставил три пьесы по трём частям «Властелина Колец». Музыку к пьесам писал Стив Гёрс. Часть ролей, в частности, Голлум, исполнялась марионетками. Кевин Уоллас, продюсер Эндрю Ллойд Уэббера, вместе с Зейнцом, выступил организатором мюзикла «Властелин Колец». Аллах Рахман написал музыку, в саундтреке также приняли участие финская фолк-группа Värttinä. Премьера прошла в Торонто весной 2006 года, но на канадской сцене исполнение продолжалось всего пять месяцев. В 2007 году сокращенная версия шоу была представлена в Лондоне. Музыка Первые отсылки к произведениям Толкина в музыке появились в 1970-е гг. в творчестве хард-рок и прогрессив-рок групп. Наиболее известны в этом отношении Led Zeppelin, написавшие по Толкину такие песни, как «The Battle of Evermore|Battle of Evermore», «Ramble On» и «Misty Mountain Hop»Bradford Lee Eden. Middle-earth Minstrel: Essays on Music in Tolkien. McFarland, 2010. ISBN 0-7864-4814-8, 9780786448142. 215 pages. Шведский музыкант в стиле прогрессив-рок Бо Хансон выпустил альбом «Music inspired by The Lord of the Rings» в 1972 году. Группа Camel посвятила «Властелину Колец» ряд песен на альбоме Mirage. Ряд музыкантов из разных групп записали альбом In Elven Lands: The Fellowship. Песни по Толкину были у прог-рок-группы Rush. В 1990-е десятки рок-групп обращались к темам из произведений Толкина. В особенности это распространено в пауэр-метал и блэк-метал. Одними из наиболее успешных групп, посвятивших большое количество песен персонажам Толкина, остаются немцы Blind Guardian. Их концептуальный альбом Nightfall in Middle-Earth (Сумерки Средиземья), основанный на «Сильмариллионе», имел большой успехЖурнал «Мир фантастики» В битве за СильмариллыЖурнал «Мир фантастики» Фантастическая музыка. Магия ритмаMetalLibraryElven Lays and Power Chords: Chaos, Revelry, and Community in Tolkien-Themed Heavy Metal. Отсылки к творчеству Толкина встречаются и в некоторых других их песнях, таких как «Lord of the Rings» и «The Bard's Song|the Hobbit». Песни о персонажах Толкина и событиях из его книг сочиняли также группы Эпидемия, Арда, Nightwish, Running Wild, Cirith Ungol, Attacker, Brocas Helm. Более экстремальные группы, такие как Battlelore и Summoning, полностью посвятили свое творчество темам СредиземьяИнтервью Battlelore: «Обитатели Средиземья». HeavyMusic.ruRussian Darkside E-zine. Громкая музыка небес. Интервью с Summoning. Многие блэк-метал группы, такие как Burzum и Gorgoroth, позаимствовали свои названия из легендариума Толкина, а их участники брали псевдонимы в честь тёмных персонажей из его книг. В меньшей степени темы из Толкина представлены в симфонической музыке. Это главным образом саундтреки к его экранизациям. Композитор Говард Шор получил премию «Оскар» за саундтрек к кинотрилогии «Властелин Колец», а ирландская певица Эния номинировалась на эту же премию за исполнение песни «''May it Be''» из этого фильма. Среди композиторов, писавших саундтреки к другим экранизациям — Леонард Розенман, Маури Лоус, Гленн Ярборо. Помимо саундтреков, существует неприкладная академическая музыка, вдохновлённая образами «Властелина Колец». Композитор и мультиинструменталист Дэвид Аркенстоун записал альбом Music Inspired by Middle-Earth, сочетающий нью-эйдж, фолк и симфоническую музыку. В 2005 году композитор Алексей Курбатов написал симфонию «Властелин Колец»Симфония «Властелин колец» (2005). Премьера состоялась в 2007 году в Германии. В Дании существует оркестр под названием Tolkien Ensemble под управлением Каспара Рейффа. Он выпускает музыкальные пьесы по мотивам книг Толкина. Оркестр положил на музыку практически все стихи профессора. В 2007 году Tolkien Ensemble объединился с Говардом Шором и актёром Кристофером Ли, и провел тур, в котором исполнялся саундтрек Шора и собственные сочинения Рейффа, а Ли читал текст «от автора». В ролевом движении, где есть большое количество поклонников Толкина, существует движение авторской песни, называемое менестрели. Многие из них исполняют песни по мотивам произведений Толкина. В частности, менестрелями из рок-ордена Тампль была поставлена фолк-рок-опера «Финрод-зонг» по мотивам одного из мифов Сильмариллиона. Песни о персонажах Толкина есть у Айрэ и Сарумана, Йовин, Лоры Провансаль, Потаня и др. По мотивам Толкина пишут и фолк-музыку, и нью-эйдж: Дэвид Аркенстон, Za Frûmi (поющие на языке орков), и др. В 2012 году российской фолк-группой «Мельница» была выпущена главная тема кинотрилогии «Властелина колец» Питера Джексона на русском языке. Актёр Леонард Нимой (Спок из сериала Star Trek) записал шуточную песню «Ballad of Bilbo Baggins» и в 1968 году снял на неё клип. Подробный список исполнителей и композиций, посвящённых книгам Толкина, см. на сайте Tolkien Music. Литература Джон Р. Р. Толкин оказал большое влияние на литературу XX века, в особенности на жанр фэнтези. Некоторые исследователи даже называют его создателем этого жанраВладимир Губайловский. [http://magazines.russ.ru/novyi_mi/2002/3/gub.html «Обоснование счастья. О природе фэнтези и первооткрывателе жанра»]. «Новый мир», № 3, 2002, но большинство сходится на том, что Толкин лишь развил уже существовавший жанр. Как минимум Роберт Говард с сагой о Конане безусловно признаётся более ранним представителем фэнтезиАнджей Сапковский. «Пируг, или Нет золота в Серых горах». Называют также лорда Эдварда Дансени, как оказавшего решающее влияние на жанр«Мир фантастики». Антон Карелин. «Классики. Отцы-основатели фэнтези». Джон Рональд был близким другом Клайва С. Льюиса, автора «Хроник Нарнии» и других фантастических книг, а также религиозно-философских трактатов, и их творчество оказывало влияние друг на друга. Благодаря Толкину обрели популярность многие архетипы, на которых основана современная фэнтези. Это, в первую очередь, типажи волшебных народов — гномов, эльфов, гоблинов, троллей. Такие существа, как полурослики (хоббиты) и орки были придуманы самим Профессором и прочно вошли в традицию фэнтези наряду с подлинно мифологическими народами. Кроме того, сюжет «Властелина Колец», сам по себе основанный на архетипах сказки и рыцарского романа, послужил прототипом для многих последующих произведений. В подражание ему писали книги Терри БруксTerry Brooks bio, Деннис Маккирнан, Гельмут Пеш, Кристофер Паолини. Влияние Толкина на своё творчество признавали Роберт ДжорданBarnesandnoble.com interview with Robert Jordan: In the first hundred pages of THE EYE OF THE WORLD I did try to invoke a Tolkienesque feel. But after that… I deliberately took off in a very different direction from Tolkien., Ник ПерумовПерумов.ком: В начале восьмидесятых Николай, как и многие физики-лирики того времени, «жил Толкиеном». Через знакомых товароведов и работников издательств Ник доставал книги Толкиена на английском языке и самостоятельно их переводил., Джоан Роулинг, Роберт СальватореR.A. Salvatore’s interview: …getting The Lord of the Rings trilogy as a Christmas present… was a turning point for me. Tolkien, more than anything else, turned me on to reading, and tuned me back into an imagination that had been lost early on in my educational experience., Урсула Ле Гуин и многие другие известные писатели. Однако многие известные авторы критикуют Толкина. Так, в частности, Чайна Мьевиль, признавая, что «„Властелин колец“, бесспорно, оказал больше всего влияния на жанр фэнтези», называет его «деревенским, консервативным, анти-модернистским, до ужаса христианским и анти-интеллектуальным». Чайна критикует идеи «утешения» и «побега», которые, по мнению Толкина, должна давать фэнтези, критикует его пристрастие к неожиданному спасению героев и хэппи-эндамFantasy and revolution: an interview with China Miéville. Филип Пулман назвал «Властелин колец» «банальным»Pullman: Trivializing Tolkien, и добавил: «В своих книгах я спорю с „Нарнией“ Льюиса — Толкин не стоит того, чтобы с ним спорить»An interview with Philip Pullman. Толкиноведение (толкинистика) Творчество Джона Толкина стало предметом тщательного изучения критиками и литературоведами, породив направление известное как «толкинистика», хотя в настоящее время этот термин меняется на «толкиноведение», в противоположность «толкинизму» — эмоциональному увлечению придуманным Профессором миром Средиземья. Толкиноведческие исследования посвящены как литературным и мифологическим корням книг Толкина, так и его вымышленным языкам. Наиболее значительный вклад в толкинистику внес сын Джона, Кристофер Толкин. После смерти отца он, при участии Гая Габриэля Кея, доработал и опубликовал его незаконченную книгу «Сильмариллион». В 1983—1996 годах он опубликовал 12-томную серию «История Средиземья», состоящую из черновиков Джона и комментариев Кристофера. На основе одного из таких черновиков в 2007 году он дописал до объёма повести отрывок «Дети Хурина». Кристофер возглавляет организацию Tolkien Estate (рус. Наследие Толкина), обладающую правами на все произведения Джона Толкина — кроме «Хоббита» и «Властелина Колец», права на которые принадлежат Tolkien Enterprises Саула Зейнца. Соперничество между этими двумя организациями часто приводит к юридическим баталиям: так, Кристофер Толкин через суд пытался помешать съёмкам фильмов по этим книгам, настаивая на необходимости выплаты его семье 160 млн долларовNEWSru.com: [http://www.newsru.com/cinema/27may2008/tolkien.html «Сын Толкина хочет запретить съемки „Хоббита“»]. 27.05.2008THR Russia: [http://thr.ru/news/5588/ «Питер Джексон рассказал о судьбе будущих экранизаций романов Толкина»]. 03.12.2014. Среди других известных исследователей-толкинистов — Том Шиппи, Кристина Скалл и Уэйн Хэммонд, Вера Чепмен, Марк Хукер, Дуглас Андерсон, Майкл Дрот, Верлин Флигер, Гельмут Пеш. Множество Толкиновских обществ разных стран объединены регистрацией в The Tolkien Society. Издается ежегодник «Tolkien Studies». Также существует организация Mythopoeic Society, вручающая «Мифопоэтическую премию» за выдающиеся произведения в области фэнтези, а также за научные работы в этой области. Премия названа в честь одноимённого стихотворения Толкина. Единственное в России организационно оформленное Толкиновское общество Санкт-Петербурга издаёт также единственный в России непериодический толкиноведческий журнал «Палантир». Кроме того, группа энтузиастов в России и других странах мира, объединившись сначала в Неформальное творческое объединение ТТТ — Tolkien Texts Translation, позднее, после прекращения деятельности ТТТ — в Творческую группу «Elsewhere», занимается переводом НоМЕ и других, неизданных ранее в России работ Толкина. Фанфики Произведения Толкина породили широкий фэндом, в котором вскоре начали появляться любительские произведения по мотивам «Властелина Колец», «Сильмариллиона» и «Хоббита», т. н. фанфики. Среди них были как свободные продолжения, так и полемические «взгляды с другой стороны», и юмористические пародии. Степень соответствия канону у разных авторов и фанфиков крайне различалась, и не все поклонники Толкина принимают эти продолжения всерьёзСеминар «Продолжения и дописывания к книгам Толкина: сильные и слабые стороны». Одной из первых и самых известных пародий была небольшая повесть Bored of the Rings (Г. Бирд и Д. Кенни, 1969). Только на территории бывшего СССР, который присоединился к конвенции об охране авторских прав уже после смерти Толкина, их публикация разрешена закономПрисоединение России к Бернской конвенции Если это произведение впервые публикуется не в России и не в стране, связанной с Россией международным договором, то такое произведение становится в России общественным достоянием, так как ранее предоставленный срок охраны истек. Это означает, что в отношении граждан стран, участвующих и в Бернской, и во Всемирной Конвенции, в России будут охраняться только те произведения, которые будут опубликованы после 26 мая 1973 года (дата присоединения СССР к Всемирной Конвенции). Что касается граждан государств, участвующих только в Бернской Конвенции, то в России будут поставлены под охрану только те их произведения, которые впервые опубликованы в этих странах после 13 марта 1995 года.. Некоторые из фанфиков имели коммерческий успех. Это, в первую очередь, «Кольцо Тьмы» известного писателя Ника Перумова, действие которой происходит в Средиземье через 300 лет после событий «Властелина Колец». Широко известна в фэндоме также «Чёрная книга Арды» Натальи Некрасовой и Натальи Васильевой, представляющая сюжет «Сильмариллиона» с точки зрения главного злодея Мелькора. Кирилл Еськов в романе «Последний Кольценосец» подошёл к событиям «Властелина Колец» с точки зрения «криптоистории». Ольга Брилёва представила свою версию легенды о Берене и Лутиэн в романе-дилогии «По ту сторону рассвета». Алексей Свиридов писал пародии на произведения ТолкинаМихаил Бугаков. [http://www.mirf.ru/Articles/art102.htm «Последователи Профессора — Другой взгляд на Средиземье»]. «Мир фантастики», № 9 за май 2004. Игры Книги Толкина послужили основой для создания множества настольных, компьютерных и видеоигр. Настольные игры Этот раздел не завершён.Вы поможете проекту, исправив и дополнив его. * Игры компании Electronic Arts Права на разработку игры по мотивам кинолент «Властелин колец» до 31 декабря 2008 года принадлежали компании Electronic Arts , впоследствии, было выпущено и издано несколько компьютерных и видео игр. Игры «Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers» и «Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King» были выпущены в 2002 и 2003 году, следом за премьерой одноимённых кинофильмов. Причем следует отметить, что если «Две Крепости» были выпущены только для приставок, то «Возвращение Короля» было создано и под персональные компьютеры . Обе игры в качестве роликов использовали кадры из кинофильмов, а ключевые герои были озвучены теми же актёрами, что сыграли их в киноленте. Кроме того, Electronic Arts разработала серию стратегических игр во вселенной Властелина Колец — «Битва за Средиземье». К обычной «Битве за Средиземье», повествующей о событиях кинотрилогии (причём развивать историю можно как играя за силы добра и помогая Фродо идти к Роковой горе, так и помогая Изенгарду и Мордору уничтожать Рохан и Гондор). Позже появилось продолжение оригинальной «Битвы» — «Битва за Средиземье-2», которая рассказывает о скрытых событиях Войны Кольца, то есть о том, как эльфы и гномы воевали с Сауроном. В новой части добавились сразу три новых расы: эльфы, гномы и гоблины, — а старые расы получили новые юниты. К тому же, нововведением стало объединение Гондора и Рохана в одну расу — людей. Последней частью «Битвы» считается адд-он ко второй части «Под знаменем Короля-Чародея». Эта часть является приквелом (предысторией) оригинала, и рассказывает о заснеженном царстве Ангмар, которое основал Король-Чародей после гибели Саурона от рук Исильдура. В ходе кампании вам предстоит помочь этому королевству окрепнуть и сокрушить Арнор — королевство людей. Нужно добавить, что кампания за добро в дополнении сильно ослаблена — играть в неё можно лишь после прохождения кампании Ангмара, и состоит она лишь из одной миссии, цель которой — уничтожить столицу Короля-Чародея и покончить с Ангмаром раз и навсегда. В конце 2005 года компанией EA эксклюзивно для портативной игровой приставки PSP была выпущена игра «The Lord of the Rings: Tactics», проносящая игроков через сюжет всех трёх фильмов . В планах компании было также выпустить RPG «Lord of the Rings: The White Council», однако разработка этой игры была заморожена на неопределённый срок . В начале 2009 года вышел экшн с видом от третьего лица — The Lord of the Rings: Conquest . Разработчиком выступила компания Pandemic Studios, а издателем вновь стала Electronic Arts. В феврале 2009 вышло дополнение для Xbox 360-версии игры — «Heroes and Maps Pack», предназначенное для распространения через системы цифровой дистрибьюции. Дополнение представляет собой набор новых карт и персонажей. Следует отметить одну очень интересную особенность «Противостояния» — она заключается в том, что в этом экшне вам по большей части предстоит управлять не «Арагорнами-Сауронами», а обычными солдатами. Однако порой игра позволяет в определенных эпизодах поменять простого вояку на персонажа со знакомым лицом. The Lord of the Rings Online В 2007 году вышла игра «Властелин Колец Онлайн» в жанре MMORPG от компании Turbine. На территории СНГ игру издает IT Territory. В 2009 году на прилавках появились дополнения для игры под названием «Властелин Колец Онлайн: Копи Мории» и «Властелин Колец Онлайн: Осада Лихолесья». В 2012 году вышло долгожданное дополнение «Властелин Колец Онлайн: Угроза Изенгарда» Другие игры Нора Бильбо в Новой Зеландии В 1982 году для компьютера ZX-Spectrum 48K вышла текстовая адвентюра «The Hobbit», производства британской компании «Melbourne House». Игра в общих чертах повторяла сюжет оригинальной книги «Хоббит». В 1990 и 1991 году соответственно, на PC и Amiga вышли «The Lord of the Rings Volume One» и «Lord of the Rings Volume Two: The Two Towers», ролевые игры с видом сверху, разработанные компанией Interplay. Спустя четыре года, в 1994 году вышли версии этих игр для игровой приставки SNES . В 2002 году вышла приключенческая игра с элементами экшна «Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring» разработки Surreal Software . В отличие от более поздних игр, эта игра полностью основана на книге «Братство кольца» (а не на последующей экранизации), и представляет мир Средиземья и его персонажей глазами авторов. Игра охватывает все моменты книги, такие как продажа дома Бильбо (после того, как тот отправляется в Ривенделл) и сюжетную линию с Томом Бомбадилом. В 2001 году появилась карточная коллекционная онлайн-игра «The Lord of the Rings TCG» компании Decipher, Inc. В 2003 году была выпущена RTS «The Lord of the Rings: War of the Ring» от компании Liquid Entertainment. Эта игра была некоторыми элементами похожа на Battle for Middle-Earth, хотя вышла раньше неё. По мотивам фильма было выпущено любительское дополнение для игры «Герои Меча и Магии IV», а в октябре 2007 года вышел бесплатный мод для Rome: Total War, полностью преображающий карту и юниты в мир эпохи войны за Кольцо. По мотивам другой книги Толкина, «Хоббит, или Туда и обратно» также было выпущено несколько одноимённых игр, наиболее известной из которых стал «Хоббит» 2003-го года. Игра была разработана компанией Amaze Entertainment и издана Sierra Entertainment. Эта часть игры была посвящена приключения хоббита Бильбо, дядюшки Фродо. Причем если в большинстве экшнов по вселенной «Властелина» мы могли управлять не одним, а разными героями, то в «Хоббите», несмотря на великое количество играбельных героев, разработчики дали нам поиграть лишь взломщиком Бильбо, владельцем меча Жала и Кольца Власти. В том же, 2003 г. вышла игра Vivendi Universal Хоббит: Предыстория саги Властелин колец. Кроме того, существует неисчислимое количество модов на различные RPG, RTS и даже FPS. Наука и техника В честь толкиновских хоббитов были названы: *Микропроцессор AT&T Hobbit (англ.) (США, 1992 г.). *В конце 1980-х — начале 1990-х гг. в СССР выпускался домашний компьютер «Хоббит» *«Хоббит» – неофициальное название ископаемых людей, чьи останки были найдены на индонезийском острове Флорес. Рост «хоббитов» составлял порядка 1 м. Так же названиями географических объектов Средиземья и именами персонажей, фигурирующих в произведениях Толкина, названы многие реальные географические объекты и животныеКоллекция объектов, названных в честь Профессора, его героев и иных реалий Средиземья. Туризм Места съёмки кинотрилогии Джексона в Новой Зеландии сохранены властями в неприкосновенности. Туристам показывают «Хоббитон», построенный специально к съёмкам фильма, в том числе, нору Бильбо. Примечания * * * Категория:Фильмы